


Karma

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AJR, Character study pt 2, Gen, Songfic, WOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Maybe his family was cursed.





	Karma

_I've been so good, I've been helpful and friendly._

If there was anything for certain, Bart knew he was always kind through it all. _  
I've been so good, why am I feeling empty?_

No matter what bad thing he was going through.  
_I've been so good, I've been so good this year._

He was really trying to become better these past few years too. Filling Wally’s shoes and all. _  
I've been so good, but it's still getting harder._

The Flash family always seemed to be suffering. _  
I've been so good, where the hell is the karma?_

First Wally, now Joan. _  
I've been so good, I've been so good this year._

They deserved something good.

_Why, are you asking me why?_

They always had questions. _  
My days and nights are filled with disappointment._

He just said it was a difficult time, everything would work itself out. _  
Fine, oh no, everything's fine._

In the future, it’d probably be fine.  
_I'm not sure why I booked today's appointment._

But today he didn’t feel fine.

_I've been so good, I've been helpful and friendly._

He always was. _  
I've been so good, why am I feeling empty?_

Yet bad things still happened to his family. _  
I've been so good, I've been so good this year._

They were all doing their best. _  
I've been so good, but it's still getting harder._

Life’s unfair. _  
I've been so good, where the hell is the karma?_

They could never catch a break. _  
I've been so good, I've been so good this year._

It was just one thing after another.

_What, am I normal or not?_

Obviously not. Being from another timeline and all. _  
Am I crazier than other patients?_

Maybe that’s why shit happens to his family. _  
Right, I've done everything right._

Maybe he was the problem. _  
So where's the karma doc, I've lost my patience._

Maybe he shouldn’t have crashed the mode.

_'Cause I've been so good, I've been working my ass off._

He chose to be a superhero to redeem himself and to help others. _  
I've been so good, still, I'm lonely and stressed out._

And to continue the ‘KF’ legacy. _  
I've been so good, I've been so good this year._

He missed Wally more than anything too. _  
And I've been so good, but it's still getting harder._

He was better suited to be Kid Flash. _  
I've been so good, where the hell is the karma?_

Bart also worried about Jay. _  
I've been so good, I've been so good this year._

That man’s went through Hell multiple times. _  
I've been so good this year._

Yet he still remained an incredible person.

_I've been so good this year._

Bart admired Jay like no other.

_Time, I know we're out of time._

Except Barry. _  
But what if sad thoughts come and I can't stop it._

~~And Wally.~~ _  
Bye, I don't wanna say bye._

Bart knew everyone had to deal with loss. _  
If only I could keep you in my pocket._

It didn’t make it hurt any less though.

_To give me some diagnosis of why I'm so hollow._

Shit happened. _  
Please give me instructions, I promise I'll follow._

How could he improve his family’s lives? _  
I tripped on my ankle and fractured my elbow._

He didn’t know what to do. _  
But doesn't that mean that the tour's gonna sell though?_

Except doing what he’s always been good at. _  
I try to explain the good faith that's been wasted._

Running. _  
But after an hour it sounds like complaining._

But he couldn’t run forever. _  
Wait don't go away, can I lie here forever?_

He could always try. _  
You say that I'm better, why don't I feel better?_

He knew old people die. But Joan’s death felt like it was too much. _  
The universe works in mysterious ways._

He felt like he was falling apart. _  
But I'm starting to think it ain't working for me._

And the shit wouldn’t stop coming. _  
Doctor, should I be good?_

Maybe his family was cursed. _  
Should I be good this year?_

Maybe they’d just have to accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> Undertaleuniverse told me to write about Bart's reaction to Joan's death. Here it is! I felt inspired. I'll get to all my other requests eventually haha. I'm doing my best, guys!  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jxvXP3cW44)


End file.
